


¡Nos destruirán a todos!

by 0gato_galleta0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, First Years, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, M/M, Sleepovers, Team Bonding, apagón
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0gato_galleta0/pseuds/0gato_galleta0
Summary: Los chicos de primero van a casa de Tsukishima para terminar un encargo del equipo. Si de por sí las cosas andan mal, un apagón no hace más que empeorarlo
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 18





	¡Nos destruirán a todos!

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un fic crack, no se tomen en serio las amenazas de muerte 😅😅

"¡Wow Tsukishima, tu casa es inmensa!" gritó un muy emocionado Hinata

Kageyama rodó los ojos _Debe ser porque aquí vive un gigante_ , pensó

"Terminemos con esto de una vez" No había pasado ni un minuto y a Tsukishima ya le retumbaban los oídos

Los chicos de primero habían sido encargados de proveer pancartas y equipamiento para animar a Daichi el día de la presentación de clubes y necesitaban un lugar para reunirse, cuando trataron de organizarse, la casa de Hinata fue descartada rápidamente porque tendrían que pasar tres cerros antes de llegar. Yamaguchi comentó _casualmente_ que la casa de Tsukki no quedaba muy lejos, claro que olvidó mencionar que la propia solo estaba a dos cuadras de distancia.

Tsukishima se sintió sacrificado, pensó que seguro el pecoso no quería que nadie viera su edredón de Toy Story o los posters de Twice que escondía en su ropero. Él por lo general no era vengativo, pero llevar al dúo de idiotas a su casa merecía un castigo ejemplar

Apenas iban por la mitad cuando el reloj dio las 7pm. No podían ponerse de acuerdo, las burlas y gritos no ayudaban. Parecía de esos ejercicios para niños en los que el caracol sube 5 escalones de día y bajaba 2 de noche, en ese momento Hinata y Kageyama rodaban por el piso mientras se embarraban de tinta. Tuskishima solo los ignoraba, había sido divertido molestarlos al principio, pero ahora ya le aburrían

"Tsukki, ¿no deberíamos detenerlos?"

Miró a su amigo de reojo "Nah, deja que se maten entre ellos" siguió armando un cono "Además más ayuda el que no estorba"

Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, todos se quedaron callados por un segundo hasta que Hinata empezó a chillar de dolor porque se había golpeado el costado contra un mueble. Kageyama se enderezó rápidamente, asustado. Era obvio que él había lanzado al pequeño, pero no habían pruebas, no señor. "Sí, bueno ¿quién tiene hambre?"

* * *

"¿Por qué no podemos entrar a la cocina?" preguntó Hinata. Después de curarlo, se habían dirigido al comedor. Este solo se separaba de la cocina por medio de una encimera, así que era fácil comunicarse "Quiero ver qué prepara Yamaguchi"

Tsukishima lo miró molesto "Desde aquí puedes verlo" luego con una voz más calmada dijo "Además, esta es mi casa y ni yo puedo entrar si la estufa está encendida"

Yamaguchi se rió´"Es cierto, una vez Tsukki..."

"Cállate Yamaguchi"

"Lo siento Tsukki"

 _Ya bésense_ pensó Kageyama

Apenas les sirvieron los platos, Hinata y Kageyama empezaron a devorar la comida. Tsukishima los miró con disgusto, pensó que seguramente esta era otra de sus extrañas competencias 

"Estuvo deliciosa, ¿hay más?" preguntó el de cabello naranja, mirando a Yamaguchi con ojos de cachorro. Kageyama también lo miró, expectante

"L-lo siento chicos. No pensé que les gustaría, así que solo preparé cuatro platos"

"¿¡Por qué me persigue la desgracia!?" Hinata levantó los brazos dramáticamente y gritó a todo lo que sus pulmones daban

Estaban volviendo a su mesa de trabajo cuando a Hinata se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea, según él "Hey Yamaguchi" lo sostuvo del brazo

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Espera que ellos se vayan y ¡bam! me preparas más comida" susurró

"Hinata, esta ni siquiera es mi casa"

"Bien. Esta es mi última carta ¿lo harías por una scooby galleta?"

No hubo tiempo de responder porque las luces de la casa se apagaron de pronto, y un grito muy agudo salió de uno de ellos

Hinata se asustó y saltó encima de Yamaguchi, quien estaba más cerca. Se tambalearon y ya iban directo al piso, pero por suerte Kageyama les sirvió de amortiguador

"Boke, Hinata boke, sal de encima" empujó con fuerza el cuerpo que no lo dejaba enderezarse

"E-espera, Kageyama" una voz habló "Auch, mi rodilla"

Hinata le sacó la lengua, aunque nadie podía verlo "Eres un idiota Kageyama, ese ni siquiera era yo" 

Tsukishima suspiró y apuntó con la linterna de su celular a sus compañeros que eran un desastre de extremidades. Ayudó a Yamaguchi a liberarse, luego caminó hacia la ventana para ver si solo era su casa o los vecinos tampoco tenían electricidad

"Parece que hay un apagón en toda la cuadra" comentó 

"¿Sabes qué significa esto?" preguntó Hinata, quien ya estaba a su lado

"¿Qué?" 

"Que tu casa ahora está embrujada"

Tsukishima lo miró mal "Deja de decir tonterías"

"Tienes que creerme Tsukishima. Los fantasmas son seres realmente malévolos, quieren ser la especie dominante en el planeta y ¡nos destruirán a todos para poder lograrlo!" Hinata lo zarandeaba para crear más efecto dramático

"¡Suéltame!

Pero Hinata ya no estaba en el plano material, seguía gritando "¡Nos destruirán a todos!" 

Después de tres minutos con lo mismo, Kageyama le dio un zape "¡Ya cállate!" luego miró molesto a Tsukishima "¿¡A qué hora duermen en esta maldita casa?!"

"Aww ¿Ya tienes sueño Bakayama? ¿por eso estás de tan mal humor?" Preguntó Hinata "Aún es temprano, ni son las 10"

"Además, ¿qué es eso de _en esta casa_? Nadie los invitó a quedarse" Tsukishima se cruzó de brazos

"P-pero afuera está frío y es muy peligroso si no hay luz. No puedes echarnos, ¿verdad?" Hinata miró a Kageyama para que lo apoyara. Este solo asintió

Tsukishima miró por la ventana una última vez antes de suspirar "Bien. Desplieguen los sofá-cama de la sala" esperaba no arrepentirse de esto

* * *

"Les dejé unas velas y cerillos en la mesa por si ocurre algo. Buenas noches chicos" Yamaguchi se despidió de ellos mientras alumbraba con la vela que tenía en su mano

"¡Espera!" Gritó Hinata "Em.. ¿puedes contarnos un cuento?" preguntó tímidamente

Tsukishima se burló "¿cuántos años tienes?" 

"N-no es para mi, es que Kageyama le tiene miedo a la oscuridad" 

El mencionado no dijo nada, solo se hundió un poco más en sus mantas

"Está bien" accedió Yamaguchi "Se llama el percebe feo. Una vez hubo un percebe feo, tan feo que todos se murieron. Fin" 

Tsukishima se reía bajito desde el pie de la escalera

"Shh Tsukki, Kageyama ya está durmiendo"

"Como sea, sube de una vez"

"Voy Tsukki" 

Hinata, que aún no se había dormido, porque ese cuento le dejo más preguntas que respuestas cuestionó "¿No vas a dormir aquí, Yamaguchi?"

"Nope, yo voy a dormir arriba"

"Ow. Y yo que te había hecho espacio aquí" Hinata señalo a su costado. Cuando dirigió sus mirada a Tsukishima, agradeció que las personas no pudieran matar a otras solo con verlas 

"Tal vez para la próxima. Que duermas bien" le revolvió el cabello a Hinata y desapareció en la oscuridad

* * *

En medio de la noche, el chico de cabello naranja despertó. Tenía mucho frío, el tacaño de Tsukishima solo les había dado dos mantas a cada uno, debería ser llamado son Tacañín el tacaño a este punto. Con el mayor cuidado que pudo, encendió una de las velas y alumbró a Kageyama. Pensó que se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo, casi no parecía un amargado gritón 

Bueno, ya que estaba despierto, decidió que era buena idea ir al cuarto de Tsukishima y exigirle que sea un buen anfitrión y le diera más mantitas. Subió por las escaleras y abrió varios cuartos, pero nadie dentro

Solo quedaba una habitación. Esta debería ser la correcta, solo que esta puerta no abría, claro que no encontró problema en ello pues las enseñanzas del barrio lo respaldaban. Una vez dentro, se dirigió a la cama para despertarlo. Se sorprendió bastante al encontrar a Yamaguchi y Tsukishima acurrucados entre ellos, le pareció bastante tierno. _Ellos realmente deben ser mejores amigos,_ pensó. Por un segundo se imaginó a sí mismo y a Kageyama en la misma situación, no supo explicar el rubor en sus mejillas

La indignación volvió a él al darse cuenta que la cama era bastante grande, lo suficiente para que los cuatro alcanzaran. Iba a ser un poco apretado, pero si hacía los cálculos correctos...

Se paseaba alrededor de la cama, tenía pensado llamar a Kageyama y así todos felices y contentos ¿no? El plan le empezó a malir sal cuando Tsukishima lentamente abrió los ojos y vio un manchón borroso frente a él. Gritó tan fuerte que despertó a Yamaguchi 

"Mmm... Tsukki ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó aún somnoliento

"¡F-fantasma!" 

Hinata entendió la situación y cómo la balanza ahora se inclinaba a su favor "Boo-boo" hizo su mejor imitación de un fantasma mientras extendía sus brazos

A este punto Tsukishima tenía abrazado a Yamaguchi en una esquina de la cama "D-déjanos en paz. Abajo ha-ay dos idiotas ¡llévatelos!"

¿Los estaba ofreciendo de carnada? esto no se iba a quedar así "¡¡BOO-BOO!!" gritó aún más fuerte

Yamaguchi estaba más preocupado por Tsukishima, quien estaba temblando en su pecho que por la cosa delante de ellos. Todavía estaba medio dormido, pero esa voz y ese cabello los reconocería donde fuera "Hinata, deja de asustar a Tsukki" 

En ese momento los sonidos del *fantasma* se detuvieron y el rubio volteó en su dirección, la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana iluminó sus ojos, y estaban furiosos. Se soltó de Yamaguchi y en su modo más primitivo, trató de alcanzar a Hinata

El de cabello naranja corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la escalera, y justo cuando iba a la mitad de esta, tropezó con las mantas que traía encima. El sonido de las fuertes pisadas detrás de él fueron sustituidas por el pasar de su vida frente a sus ojos: él jugando deportes, el nacimiento de su hermanita Natsu, cuando pudo ver la vista del otro lado. Es cierto que habían muchas cosas que le hubiera gustado hacer, pero ya era tarde. Le había jugado al vergas y ahora pagaría las consecuencias

Esperaba el previsible choque contra el suelo, pero no llegó, en cambio fue sostenido por unos fuertes brazos ¡se había salvado!

La felicidad solo le duró un segundo, porque volvió a estar en el aire, solo que esta vez cayó _convenientemente_ en el sofá-cama que fue asignado

Hace unos minutos atrás, Kageyama estaba soñando que se casaba con una Molten, pero fue despertado antes que le diera el sí por los gritos en la casa. Vio que algo caía de las escaleras que tenía en frente y su instinto de armador salió a flote

"¡Ga-aw! escóndeme Kageyama, Tsukishima me quiere matar"

Bostezó "Suena a que no es mi problema" 

Hinata estuvo alerta una media hora, hasta que el cansancio volvió a él y cayó dormido

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Tsukishima despertó y con pereza se dirigió a la sala. Ahí encontró a Yamaguchi, quien estaba viendo televisión. Aparentemente el corte de luz fue provocado por alguien que dispuso mal los cables

"¡Buenos días Tsukki! tu desayuno está en la mesa"

"Gracias" respondió con un hilo de voz, estaba un poco apenado por lo que pasó en la madrugada, además que su amigo tuvo que hacerle mimitos en el cabello para que pudiera dormir tranquilo. Se rostro se coloreó al recordar eso

Iba a lavar sus platos cuando vio a Hinata salir del patio. Estaban frente a frente una vez más, antes que el rubio dijera algo, el pequeño habló "No te preocupes Tsukishima, no le diré nada a nadie a cambio que no me mates" en su lógica sonaba como un precio razonable

El otro chico le sonrió malvadamente "No podrás contárselo a nadie si no estás vivo"

Bueno no encontraba fallas en su lógica 

**Author's Note:**

> No se preocupen, Hinata vivió para contarla. Es un personaje muy divertido de escribir 😉
> 
> Gracias por leer, espero que les hay gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo❣❣


End file.
